Talk:Storm Release: Laser Circus
Name question If the literal english is not "laser circus", then why is the name "laser circus"?--SkyFlicker (talk) 09:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I believe it's because it, Lariat, Elbow, are all puns of wrestling moves. As some of the articles mentioned "they were given English names given kanji that somewhat match the pronunciation".--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the pronunciation could possibly be also "Razor" other than "Laser": they should have both the same pronunciation. I know it's not shaped as a blade, but also it is not shaped as a laser (the beam curves). ::Moreover, often in manga/anime series they use words as "sword" or "dagger" to call a beam attack.--Hamel (talk) 09:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, razor would be , rather than the and used for laser. Also, razor makes absolutely no sense, as the technique has nothing to do with razors. At least the beams look somewhat like laser beams. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, usually in anime/manga it's not necessary being sharp to be called blade. ::::For example, in the anime "Sorcerous Stabber Orphen" the main character's spell is called hikari no hakujin (光の白刃): despite being literally a sword of light, it's just a simple explosive blast. :::: ::::The doubt itself is also legitimate: looking at 464's raw you can find レイザー near the kanji, the same you find for the japanese wrestler レイザーラモンＨＧ, aka Razor Ramon HG.--Hamel (talk) 18:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well thats Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, we are talking about Naruto.Umishiru (talk) 18:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :So what? They're both manga/anime. :In japanese visual culture, authors often refer to something using unusual terms. :In Naruto, you can see that just looking at the 7 Swordsmen: few of them wield a real sword, but they're still called swordsmen.--Hamel (talk) 21:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The Japanese have a very loose definition of sword. Shuriken literally means something like "sword that fits in your palm". Omnibender - Talk - 21:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Gale Style In the latest Viz Manga it was revealed that Storm Release is Gale Style, but when I try to change it someone else reverts it back to the old name. Why can't I change it to Gale Style, is all I want to now. :Sorry, my brother did it. I have already reverted to Gale Style --Blaublau94 (talk) 04:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you Explosion How do we know this technqiue has explosive properties? The explosion in their fight could have been caused by Kankuro's Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles, which had bombs attatched to them. --GoDai (talk) 22:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Especially since electricity and water does not add up to being an explosion. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 4:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Influence Earlier, someone added a trivia point about influence, I removed it, and the person put a more detailed explanation at my talk page. Parts concerning the influence are as follows: "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzXfVgYCxWI Examples of Itano Circus, including examples from the original Macross and Ideon. This includes tracking, guided, and controllable missiles; though really the point is the art style, as evidenced by other weaponry, such as lasers, using "Itano Circus" Style. It's up to your discretion but Kakuzu's character has shown Kishi or an editor is a fan of mecha. Considering the name, style, and description of the "Laser Circus" technique, the reference fits quite well. Beyond that Itano Circus has achieved an iconic status amongst anime and science fiction." So? Omnibender - Talk - 01:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not denying the possibility, but I see no real evidence. The Itano Circus style has become extremely famous and is used far and wide nowadays. The style also involves far more than guided missiles and lasers. It's about the depiction of entire battle scenes; the way it makes use of camera angles, explosion effects, and harsh depictions of violence. The only thing connecting this technique to the style is the circus part of the name and the fact it employs lasers. Maybe when Darui shows some other Ranton techniques... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No. Itano Circus is solely the depiction/animation of the motion of the missiles. It has nothing to do with depictions of violence and is in fact known for its artistic flare than anything, referred to as an air-circus. In fact...MMM was notorious for having a low hit rate despite the number of missiles fired and is considered a fanciful depiction rather than a "harsh depiction of violence". As for explosion effects, both Ideon and Macross lacked any particular explosion style while later incarnations of the technique widely incorporated (non exploding) lasers, wire-guided projectiles, or other materials (Eureka's scabs being a good example). The style has seen many different incarnations and the only static aspect is really the motion of the projectiles animated. Teh Cactus (talk) 19:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Your descriptions seem to contradict any Japanese articles I read on the subject. Then again, the definition of many Japanese terms and phrases — like anime and dōjinshi — have been changed subtly in the West. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Now I'd have to ask what your references are. - Teh Cactus (talk) 19:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Among other places, this and this. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can see it is the Japanese wiki you are mainly referencing. The other link doesn't seem to mention the brutal depiction of combat or stylization of explosion. I will agree on the camera angling and effects simply because it seems to discredit most uses of the style as imitation, apparently seeking a dynamic camera position. As far as the Japanese wiki goes some citation would be nice for the given attributes, though Itano Circus is still largely fan defined. - Teh Cactus (talk) 04:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hand Seals The final hand seal does appear to be a Dragon: http://ani-haven.net/hr-alpha/Naruto/465/14 On the top of the same page, Darui appears to be forming a Rat hand seal though. And in Chapter 527, Darui appears to form a backwards Ram hand seal: http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/68770608/15 I was wondering if and how this should be included as we don't know the exact sequence except that the Dragon is last, therefore the Rat and the Ram are before it. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 05:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What about new hand seals? I think, It's something, like Tiger, Dog, Snake, Dragon. Rudis (talk) , March 17, 2011 Manga image I think we might consider readding it. I just looked at the anime image, and I noticed a difference: in the manga, the beams never disconnect from Darui's hands, they stay attached. In the anime, they clearly separate from it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping. Omnibender - Talk - 19:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fine with me, after all that might be a crucial part of the technique, and we has slideshow capabilities naow ;D----Cerez365™ 19:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::That does sound like a rather important detail to me. I see no reason not to re-add the manga image. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Image Is this a better depiction ? It shows more beams fired when the technique is activated but the current only shows a small number. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Not too uncommon... "The technique appears to be not uncommon in Kumogakure as during the Fourth Shinobi World War, several Kumogakure shinobi were shown performing it simultaneously." This has been added to the Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique and Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar as of Chapter 612 with no problem yet removed repeatedly from here. What makes this tech different? --Questionaredude (talk) 13:12, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I also want to know why this is constantly being removed and not from those other techs. I almost get tired of the politics here at times, geeez NoJutsu (talk) 04:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Firstly, incorrect use of the word politics. Secondly the sekaigyō no jutsu and ranton no jutsu are kekkei genkai, meaning that they can't be used by just anyone, only members of that specific genetic lineage. Lastly, why mention that it was used by multiple Kumogakure shinobi? It's like if 5 or 6 Hyūga clan members were to get together and each use 8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm. (talk) 05:12, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Firstly, I'd like to point out that calling a technique (not including the fact that it's a kekkei genkai) is wrong. Initially I thought the Moving Earth Core was specific to Ittan for example, but was wrong. Secondly, how do we know that those people that used the technique weren't Darui's relatives? It is more than likely that Darui, like most of the other black Kumo-nin are in fact multi-racial as it's not common place for persons of African descent to have light-coloured hair much less straight hair. Then again this is a manga series and I might be thinking too technical, but not only is mentioning that it's "not so common" possibly wrong, but a little narrow-minded as well. So we'll just have to wait and see, you never know.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:11, December 6, 2012 (UTC) i have a side question In the manga, this is labeled as a "lightning release" instead of a storm releasehttp://mangastream.com/read/naruto/71448878/10. does that mean that this technique could be used without having the storm style nature, and just having the ability to use the storm style along with this skill just gives it a unique power boost of some kind, or is it most likely just a wrongly translated phrase?--Iowndisciti (talk) 19:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) That's more than likely a fault in translation. From what we know, it is a Storm Release technique and there's no president for using a bloodline ability without the bloodline. @Cerez: Honestly, I've given up counting bloodline users as family at this point since Lava and Magnet Release are all over the place. Not to mention, getting technical about it, the other users of Storm Release could just have a common ancestor with Darui, and they could be distantly related like the Uzumaki and Senju clans. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Just want to point out for a second. If I remember correctly, what makes Konohagakure special is that it was made up of several large, important clans. It wouldn't be to far fetched that the other shinobi villages are primarily made up of a single clan. --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) So Mei, Roshi, Kurotshuci and Dodai are all blood-related??? I think that simply there are separate clans from 2 or more villages with "Storm Release" KKG, making it indeed not that uncommon as "Wood Release" or "Ice Release" are for example. They might share a common ancestor or simply the same genetic mutation occurred in more people around the globe--Elveonora (talk) 22:17, December 6, 2012 (UTC) No, my point is I gave up being picky about clans after Lava Release. Since they're from the same village, there's good odds that these people are related, if only distantly. There's likely ways to explain the spread of other bloodlines, such as more successful attempts at stealing bloodlines like Kumo tried to pull with the Hyuuga. But as it stands, it's basically reached a point where we don't even have to assume two characters are related for them to use the sazme bloodline. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) It would be very peculiar to have people from the same village possessing the same kekkei genkai and having them be part of different families. Though Kishimoto has not explained his reasoning behind spreading Magnet and Lava Release across so many nations, you will realise that they all use the same kekkei genkai in different manners from the molten state, to vulcanized rubber to quicklime. Secondly, I am 100% sure that everybody from that part were from Kumogakure so the whack job theories can be put off from now. I don't see why it would be so hard to believe that the people using it were Darui's close relatives, they don't have to be "distant". I'm basing this off my personal experience/family dynamic, and Kumogakure from what I can see and assume is a multi-racial nation. Stuff like this shouldn't be shocking to us, not in this era at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC)